


Save me

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Derek, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped immediately when he heard your shaky voice trying to get out of your bloody mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ficlet? so far. I saw this _[gifset](http://blaineswolf.tumblr.com/post/97031209892/save-him)_ and was thinking about Derek's POV when he was hurt and what he would want to tell Stiles but didn't tell.  
>  Episode 12 spoilers alert!!

"Hey"

He stopped immediately when he heard your shaky voice trying to get out of your bloody mouth.

"Save him."

_Even when you’re dying you still think of other people? That’s so out of your character._  He might joke something like this if you weren’t, well, really dying.

'Dude, you look dead,' Stiles would say and you'd just stare at him intently 'and definitely smell like you're dying,' he would add.

You didn’t know you would be such a selfless person. No, you were just trying to play it cool. Even if you couldn’t hear his heartbeat you still remembered how it would sound like when Stile was trying to fight the panic attack in his chest, his lungs and wherever it resided in his lanky body. He had to help his friend. You shouldn’t be the one who dragged him down and you wouldn’t.

It hurt so much that you didn’t know which parts of your body that hurt. It was like your entire body was stabbed even your bones were burning. Something was weird but you hurt so much you couldn’t think straight. you might or might not let something like whimpering out of your mouth.  _No, you couldn’t drag him down._

It looked like he was looking back but you couldn’t be so sure because of stupid tears blurring your eyes but a moment later he followed the others. It was fine. It should be fine. You already thought something like this would happen,that you would die. Jesus, your name was the code you shouldn’t be surprised at all. You didn’t think it would turn out like this though, Stiles saw you dying. You even avoided seeing him so that a moment like this wouldn’t happen but of course, the universe loved him so much that it gave him  _this_. You hated this. You hated everyone who had something to do with this. You even hated Stiles a little because he came here. Why didn’t he believe his dad? why didn’t the sheriff know?

Why hadn’t you passed out yet? you were tired of your stupid talkative mind already.

You knew Stiles was gone to help Scott, his best friend. Braeden was still there with you but her warm felt nothing now. It was cold being left here. 

You were regretting this. You should say it when you had a chance. Your  **last** chance.

Stay with me.

Please.

It’s cold.

 

_Save me._


End file.
